CLUB FAIRY TAIL
by readcutemanga
Summary: Rated for Language. ONESHOT. Gajevy AU; where Levy is an upcoming artist, debuing in Fiore's best (with the worst rep) club, 'Fairy Tail' and Gajeel the foul-mouthed bouncer hired to protect her ass!


Yo! I am readcutemange from instagram and this is my first fanfic.

I've been reading them for years, so I've finally plucked up the courage to put pen to paper, or rather fingers to keys, and write a Gajevy ff.

They are my absolute favourite OTP!

Feel free to follow my IG account; readcutemanga for more Gajevy and FT edits, ff recommendations, an new FT artist releases!

Let me know what you think along with any suggested improvements!

* * *

It's just after midday, and hell, I'm already yawning my head off walking into the bosses office. Considering I worked the late shift last night as well; tired is an understatement. I work at Fairy Tail, arguably the best night club in Magnolia. Certainly the biggest with the best reputation. Well, if by having the best rep means having the best music and fights in the country counted as the best then we had it in the bag. I work as a bouncer/bodyguard and general maintenance man. The pay is good and the crew is tolerable. Any job where I can whale on drunken dickheads wanting to stir shit up is fine by me!

I was just working on some of the ceiling lasers in the main room when Cana parades by with a mop calling out Markarov wants me. Ambling up the private stairs I storm into Markarov's office and find the boss at his desk with two guys in suits and a little girl. I lean against the door frame and wonder why two suits would bring a little kid into a club daytime.

"Ah Gajeel, I would like to introduce you to tonight's new headline."

I glance at the two guys, wondering if the suits look was their defining look or something. I grunt and acknowledgment.

"I've just got to finish these papers for this contract so would you show our guests around? I think they wanted to see the main stage setup, lighting and whatnot."

I turn and walk out expecting the others to follow for the tour. Fairy Tail was essentially split into 5 areas of music/rooms the loosely formed a circle. There's an outside area to the back of the building names 'Soho Bar' which served as a smoking area and a chance to escape the heat inside. The music here is quieter and easier going 'House' music and the single bar quieter. To get back inside the main building you could either go upstairs to 'The Roof'. It wasn't a proper roof per say, it was a proper room and all, with two bars inside and is where you would expect to hear your typical 'up-beat pop/radio' music style. The Roof also had a staircase that lead back down inside to the centre of the building. Additionally from outside In Soho Bar if you entered the right of the building you would find yourself in the Dubsteep room. The smallest of the five rooms which half was inside and half out. Follow through Dubstep your in the R&B Room where the bass is so low and loud on a good night, you leave with a chest ache. The entrance to the club is between R&B and the Main Rom. The entire left half of Fairy Tail is the Main Room, reserved for the best acts and the headliners of the evening.

This is where I lead my merry band of followers. Immediately they began discussing the room and asking me frequent questions about the lighting setups and placement and quality of speakers. I found it weird that the two suits kept asking the kid for their opinion and asking what she would prefer.

On closer inspection I realise that the kid isn't a kid; she's just a shrimp. If he had to guess he would say she might be between 18 and 20 at most. Shorty here can't be any taller than 5ft 4 and a foot of that height could be from the wavy, wild mess of blue hair. Her voice is a little high pitch and her short orange dress looks like it was picked out by and 12 year old but that's where the childishness stops. For starters she's got a mature but cute face, when she is looking about the room I can see an analytic eye and calm collected thoughts. She gave off the aura that she was actually in charge of the trio before him, the way the two suits gravitated around her only confirmed Gajeel's thoughts. Her stature is one of confidence and composition, comfortable in her own skin and a new situation. And well, her figure left a lot to be desired for. Nice bust, trim waist, an arse to _drool_ over and strong shapely legs.

 _Damn that ass_. Gajeel was pulled back into the conversation when a couple more questions where directed at him. However took his time continuing to enjoy the view as he followed the shrimp's ass back up the private stairs to Markarov's office.

"So my dear how do you like the arrangement in the Main Room? Is there anything you would like to change or alter? I'm sure Gajeel wouldn't mind tinkering about the roof."

 _Actually I very much would mind, old man_. Leaning up against the door frame I glower.

The shrimp takes a quick glance at me and our eyes meet for the first time for a fraction of a second. She smirks and my glower lessens.

"No thank you, your Main Stage set up is awesome; I can adjust to what you have here. I just want to head back to my apartment to get my stuff to set up… for… tonight..."

She has directed this at the two suits who frown and she trails off her sentence at their expressions.

"We discussed this before, Levy-Chan! We're heading to the studio to discuss the new single's release." Pony-tail suit whips out his phone and begins typing away while the fat suit looks imploring.

Turning away from Markarov to face the suits, the Shrimp's complexion turns into a (cute) scowl that leaves me impressed at how quickly the two suits change their attitude.

" _Levy!_ " They wine "We discussed this last night! We still need to discuss the cover art for the EP."

Her eyes narrow and arms cross "And I told you last night I won't be going as I will not be appearing on the cover like those idiots want. I will go home and you two will go and negotiate an alternative."

The two suits share a look and type away at their phones as Shorty transforms back into a friendlier expression back to face Markarov and apologised for the show.

I'm sensing their conversation is coming to a close to I turn and return to my jobs from earlier, less I got roped into another unnecessary request.

It's a few hours later and I'm currently lounging around my place, passing the time before I have to head back to Fairy Tail to start my night shift. Then I got what I would later realise to be the text from the Boss that changed my life.

Your bouncer tonight for the new act – Levy –

M.

Not really impressed with playin' body guard with the Shorty but it's better than bar work. At least I don't need to talk to people, and any chance to beat up dickheads and get paid for it is a good deal! Markarov texted me Levy's apartment's address and time to pick her up, glancing at the time I figure I can squeeze an hour nap before getting ready to collect the Shrimp.

* * *

You know when you're in the middle of a really good bit of your book and you can't put it down? Yeah, every moment of my life essentially. My friends all laugh at me when I get absorbed in a book, a riot could start around me and I just won't notice, except when it disturbs my reading directly.

Currently I'm trying to get dressed while reading and listening out for the door bell to ring. I've got my first live session tonight, débuting at Club Fairy Tail! I am nervous and excited, hence the reading while getting ready to try and help calm my nerves. My dedication to my books only rivals that of my dedication to my music. To me I can't distinguish between the two. And I know that sounds ridiculous but I feel as though they just go hand in hand! When I'm reading, I can hear music in my head, any song, mine or other artists. Likewise, I find the reverse happens; reading can help me create a new song that comes to life through the novel, each song unique to the book!

The intercom buzzes suddenly and I walk over to the TV screen attached and don't recognize the guy buzzing.

"Can I help you" I ask through the intercom

"Yeah I'm here to collect your for the Master, Shorty" Comes the gruff voice and disgruntled attitude.

"Wanna try a sentence that actually makes sense buddy?"

"Fuckin' hell, Markarov sent me to pick you up; I'm watching your ass tonight at Fairy Tail."

I didn't dignify that crude language with a response, just buzzed him up, its clear now I can see Fairy Tails insignia on his black jacket.

I double check my pack is all set with my laptop and headphones and other stuff like wallet and apartment keys when a knock at my door interrupts me

Looking at the guy on the other side of the door now, I recognise him form earlier, who gave us the tour of FT. Standing in the doorway with his hands in his pockets, he looks apprehensive and put out, but to my surprise he gives me a quick once over, and this cocky, albeit, sexy fanged grin stretches over his face as he leans his shoulder against the door frame.

"Well, well, Shorty! That's a damn fine way to greet someone."

I glance down and try to keep my expression neutral when I see that I am, in-fact, greeting him without my skirt on. Struggling to keep the blush down I grab the guy by a long tendril of hair and drag him into my apartment and slam the door behind him. He splutters another curse and rubs at his scalp while I move with as much dignity as I can towards my bedroom in my nice top and undies with the seafood pattern on.

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!


End file.
